This invention relates to a correctional pad and more particularly to a correctional for use on the hoof of an animal such as a horse or the like. If the flight of the horse's foot is improper, certain correctional remedies must be taken in an effort to correct the situation. Heretofore, metal horseshoes could be actually forged so as to have proper configurations to cause the flight of the horse's foot to be altered. However, it is becoming more and more difficult to find persons who are sufficiently skilled so as to be able to properly forge a horseshoe which will fit the animal.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a correctional pad for use on the hoof of an animal such as a horse, cow, etc.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correctional pad for use on the hoof of a horse or the like which is secured to the side of the hoof by adhesive or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correctional pad for use on the hoof of an animal which does not interfere with the contraction and expansion of the hoof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correctional pad for use on the hoof of an animal which is easily secured thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correctional pad for use on the hoof of an animal which is resilient.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correctional pad for use on the hoof of an animal which may be selectively positioned on the hoof so as to alter the flight of the animal's foot.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correctional pad for use on the hoof of an animal which conforms to the configuration of the hoof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correctional pad for use on the hoof of an animal which is economical of manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.